


this riddle of revenge—please understand it has to be this way

by fumate



Series: ashes to ashes, we all fall down [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crimes & Criminals, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: frank terperangah. baru pertama kali ia melihat gerard begini.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Frank dan Gerard milik diri sendiri dan keluarga masing-masing, bukan milik saya. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit. Lirik dan judul diambil dari lagu Our Lady Of Sorrows dari band My Chemical Romance.

_trust, you said._

 

“Kau tidak berpikir ini terlalu berlebihan, Gee?”

Pertanyaan Frank memantul di rumah yang kini sepi. Terasa kontras jika dibandingkan dengan lima menit lalu, di mana semuanya berantakan dan jejerit manusia bergema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Kadang Frank kaget mendapati dirinya belum terbiasa dengan situasi begini.

Gerard mengisap rokoknya, satu kaki bersilang di atas yang lain. “Berlebihan apanya,” ia berujar, lebih berupa pernyataan. Asapnya ditiupkan perlahan. “Tidak ada yang berlebihan, Frankie. Ini pekerjaan kita. Ini _keseharian_ kita.”

Frank diam sejenak. Memandang genangan darah yang mencapai ujung sepatunya. “Yeah, tidak. Ini jelas tidak normal. Biasanya kau memilih cara singkat kecuali ada rekues tertentu, dan itupun aku yang turun tangan melaksanakannya. Sekarang? Klien kita tidak bilang apa-apa soal metode preferensinya dan lihatlah hasil perbuatanmu.”

Terkekeh, Gerard menggeleng kecil. Ia membenarkan posisi duduk di atas jasad yang sudah carut-marut. “Apa pedulimu? Konyol sekali kau hari ini. Aku tidak pernah mengomentari tawa sintingmu kalau kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan korban, Frank, dan aku tidak melihat alasan kenapa kau butuh untuk mengomentari cara _ku_ bersenang-senang.”

“Tapi itu berbeda,” sanggah Frank. “Kaulihat, aku 'bersenang-senang' mengikuti kemauan klien, tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Mereka ingin target dimutilasi maka kucincang hingga ke serpihan kecil. Mereka ingin target kesakitan—kucongkel matanya, lalu kusuruh dia makan. Aku melaksanakan apa yang mereka inginkan, Gee. _Kita_ menjalankan permintaan mereka dengan akurat, selalu. Itu yang membuat tarif kita tinggi dan jasa kita banyak diminati.” Ia menjeda, berpikir. “Yang ini memang berlebihan.”

Gerard selalu menjadi yang paling normal di antara mereka berdua. Frank adalah otot, eksekutor tanpa hati yang tak segan mematikan empati ketika bekerja sementara Gerard, sebaliknya, adalah otak; ia yang mengonstruksi detail gerakan. Ia yang memalingkan wajah tiap kali Frank berganti persona. Gerard tidak begitu suka terlibat dalam aksi lapangan. Lebih senang berpikir dan berencana. Jikalau harus ikut serta, Gerard selalu memilih cara instan; racun dan revolver dan mobil berkecepatan tinggi dan api.

Malam ini berbeda. Frank berpikir ia tahu semua tentang Gerard dan baru sekali ini saja ia melihat iblis kekasihnya lepas ke dunia. Baru sekali ini ia melihat Gerard lepas kendali dan mencopot akalnya—baru sekali ini ia melihat Gerard lebih gila dari siapapun yang pernah ada, lebih gila dari dirinya.

“Berlebihan apanya,” Gerard mendengus, sebal. “Justru kurang, tahu.”

“ _Kurang_? Gee, orang ini sudah disiksa lebih kejam dari seluruh target yang pernah _aku_ habisi. Biar kuingatkan; kau mencekiknya, memukulinya tanpa ampun, menjahit bibirnya, mengiris dua telinganya sampai hampir copot, menusuk bola matanya dengan pensil, mematahkan kakinya, menginjak kejantanannya kuat-kuat, mencerabut kuku kakinya _dan_ memotong satu-satu jari kakinya. Kau sedang mengiris lehernya pelan ketika dia akhirnya mati. Dan kau menyeringai sepanjang waktu. Itu tidak berlebihan?” Frank mengernyit dalam-dalam. “Klien kita bahkan tidak memberikan rekues apa-apa soal metode eksekusi.”

“Dia pantas mendapatkannya,” didesiskan dengan berbahaya. “Lebih, seharusnya. Sayang dia keburu mati. Tadinya aku ingin memasukkan kabel ke liang tahinya dan kusiram air sebagai sentuhan akhir. Biar mati tersetrum. Pelan-pelan. Heh, ternyata lemah begini.”

“Sebrutal itu?” Frank mengepit dalaman pipinya di antara geligi. “Tetap saja berlebihan. Dan keluar dariku, kalimat itu harusnya bermakna _lebih_ dari sesuatu.”

Gerard berdecak. “Bajingan ini membunuh adikku, Frank. Aku lupa apakah kau sudah tahu atau belum tapi Bert mencelakai Mikey di pesta promnya karena dia pikir itu lucu. Mikey meninggal. Dia kabur entah ke mana.” Rokoknya dimatikan, digesek ke muka si mayat. Gerard bangkit berdiri. Meregangkan tubuh yang penat. “Aku mengingat namanya sampai sekarang—dan benar saja, jalang satu ini banyak yang membenci. Untung jasa kita yang dipakai. Dendam lama yang menahun itu memang lebih manis dari sungai surga, ternyata.”

Darah membaluri Gerard seumpama pakaian luar. Basah. Amis. Frank memerhatikan tetesan yang jatuh dari ujung tangan menabrak lantai.

“Aku tidak mengenalimu tadi,” aku Frank. “Rasanya seperti menyaksikan setan merasukimu.”

Gerard tertawa. “Itu yang akan orang dapatkan untuk menyentuh adikku. Andai Mikey masih hidup, kau cobalah mendorong dia ke sungai, dan lihat apa yang kauterima dariku.” Lalu kepala Bert diinjak, keras, sampai tulangnya mengaduh sakit. Retak mengisi sepi di antara dua orang.

“Bahkan dengan hubungan kita saat ini?”

Frank dihampiri. “Frank, aku bisa mencintaimu sebanyak jumlah manusia yang memuja Afrodit dan tetap menembakmu dengan moncong senapan di mulut sambil tersenyum manis, kalau kau berani melakukannya.” Gerard menelusuri garis rahangnya, lalu menciumnya tanpa menutup mata. Frank balas menatap. Keduanya sama datar. Begitu mereka berhenti, Gerard mengusap bibir dan berkata,

“Bakar tubuhnya. Aku tidak sudi bumi menampung tubuh busuk ini bersama tubuh adikku.”

( Ketika mereka kembali ke jalan dan Gerard tertidur kelelahan, Frank akan menyetir, memutar ulang Gerard yang tertawa maniak bertingkah bak singa gila. Ia akan berpikir; seberapa fatal kepercayaan dan cinta bisa menghancurkan seseorang, bahkan pembunuh bayaran sepertinya. )

 

_who put the words in your head?_

 


End file.
